


Crazy for You

by DontMindMeDear (JustANerd)



Series: Akaashi Rarepair Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Don't even ask what Keiji is I don't know, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kuroo is famous, Kuroo's in love, Love songs, M/M, Singer!Kuroo, Tickle Wars, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerd/pseuds/DontMindMeDear
Summary: Akaashi Rarepair Week - Day 4: Firsts / Insecurities / DomesticIt had been a tiresome day and all he wanted was to curl up with Keiji on the couch in their favourite pyjamas. Finally at home, he didn't expect to find Keiji in their bed, curled in their blanket like a burrito. Kuroo would have laughed at the idea of a Keiji-burrito, if the real image didn’t look so … concerning.Or: Akaashi is conscious about himself, so Kuroo sings the song he wrote for him.





	Crazy for You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late, but whatever. (It's hot, my Laptop sucks and university's stressful, so please forgive me.)
> 
> This isn't proofread, so please tell me when you find any mistakes!

“Keiji, I’m home,” Kuroo called into their 25th floor apartment as he shut the door with his foot while his arms were busy wriggling out of his jacket. It had been a tiresome day with all these annoying preparations for their upcoming concert and he couldn’t wait to get out of the scratchy formal attire his manager had made him wear. All he wanted was to curl up with Keiji on the couch in their favourite pyjamas. Having received no response from his roommate and lover, even after he slipped out of his shoes and got rid of his suffocating tie, he called out again with a confused lilt in his voice. Yet, he once again didn’t receive a response. 

Narrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Kuroo wandered through their apartment. He went from the hallway to the kitchen, then to the adjacent dining area, before he checked their living room and even their bathroom, hoping Keiji would just be relaxing in a bubble bath with some music coming from his headphones. Kuroo’s music preferable. When even that ended up as a failure, he proceeded into in their bedroom, careful not to make too many loud and disturbing sounds. 

“Keiji?” Tentatively opening their bedroom door, Kuroo called again, softer this time. Finally, he found the one he had been searching in their bed, curled in their blanket like a burrito. Kuroo would have laughed at the idea of a Keiji-burrito - a Keirito, no, a Keijito - if the real image didn’t look so … concerning. 

“Keiji, I’m home.” No response, just as before. Careful not to startle Keiji in case he was asleep, he walked close enough to sit on the foot end of their bed. He patted Keiji’s covered legs in a hopefully reassuring way, but the smaller man pulled them away. So he was awake after all. That was something at least. 

“Keiji, talk to me. What happened, baby? Do you feel sick?” Kuroo spoke in a soothing manner, painfully aware of the concerned hint in his voice. He didn’t mean to pressure Keiji into doing something he didn’t want to, but the longer he kept quiet, the stronger Kuroo’s concern grew, making him feel anxious. But Kuroo knew he couldn’t give in to it. He had to be there for Keiji now, had to support him. Taking a deep breath to push the suffocating feelings away, Kuroo started anew. “Kei-”

“Shut up...” Kuroo blinked, momentarily puzzled by what had stopped his words. Once he connected the muffled, bleary voice to Keiji’s usually honey-like tone, he swallowed a relieved sigh, putting up his usual smirk. Despite his words, Kuroo knew that Keiji wouldn’t have spoken to him if he absolutely didn’t want to interact.

“Aww, come on. I haven’t seen you all day and this is how you greet me? Keiji, you should be nicer to me! I’m your boyfriend! You love me! At least a ‘welcome back, Kuroo-san’ would be great.”

Kuroo watched as Keiji grumbled something unintelligible, before turning his head further away from Kuroo, hiding his face in his pillow, until all Kuroo could see of his lover was a bundle of shaggy, dark hair. It was a sign for Kuroo to leave him alone, but Kuroo wasn’t willed to give up yet. He leant further towards Keiji and once more put his hand on Keiji’s leg. With bated breath, he waited for Keiji’s reaction, ready to pull away if necessary, but when seconds passed and Keiji didn’t show any signs of pulling away again, Kuroo saw it as some form of approval. 

Wary of Keiji’s body language, even if most of it was unrecognizable due to the blanket, Kuroo tried once more to lure Keiji out of his coccoon. “Fine, then not. But you could at least give me a kiss. I missed you all day! Didn’t you miss me, too?”

“...no.” Keiji pulled the blanket over the rest of his head, hiding even the last of his black curls. Kuroo’s smirk widened. Someone unfamiliar with with Akaashi Keiji, master of deadpan and pokerface, might have seen his behaviour as obvious signs of rejection, but Kuroo, master of provocation and Keiji’s boyfriend since his sophomore year at T university, knew by now how to read his boyfriend right. He had learnt to differentiate the similar sounding, but faintly different notions in his voice that belied his words and revealed hints of his true feelings. But even more so, Kuroo knew that Keiji would have told him to leave, if he really wanted him to go. Which he hadn’t done.

“Keiji, come on, just one kiss,” Kuroo whined, tugging at the blanket Keiji held in a steel grip, refusing to let go of his cover as he mumbled words into his pillow Kuroo couldn’t identify. “Keiji, please!” He didn’t care if he looked uncool or unmanly when his voice was as whiny or as pleading as it currently was or whatever. Not when it was only Keiji who would see him like this. Not when he knew Keiji always had to bite back a smile to fake his displeased deadpan expression.

Suddenly, Kuroo managed to rip the blanket out of Keiji’s hands, the sudden lack of an opposing force causing him to almost topple over and fall from their bed, but somehow he managed to twist his body around, momentarily defying gravity, before falling forward and onto Keiji, the blanket caught between them. 

They groaned in unison, before Keiji mumbled “Get off’f me, Tetsurou.” It was the longest and most eligible Keiji had spoken so far.

Kuroo met Keiji’s glare, halfway hidden by his tousled hair, with his shit-eating grin. “You know how much I love getting off of you, babe, but I don’t think I’m in the mood for that right now.” 

Keiji groaned again, pushing his face back into the pillow, his hands pressed to his ears in an attempt to blend out Kuroo’s hyena laugh. He should have known it was futile, but he had thought it was at least worth a try. “Shut up. You’re giving me a headache.”

“Your words hurt me, Keiji!” Knowing that, while Keiji might not be able to see him, he might still be able to  _ feel  _ his actions, Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut in pain, a hand resting above his heart. In turn, Kuroo could basically feel Keiji’s silent judgement. “You know, laughing is good for you. Keeps you healthy.” Getting an idea what to do in their still tangled position, Kuroo smirked mischievously. “You, too, should try it more often.”

“Tetsurou, what are you-” His words were stopped by his own loud shout of surprise, soon followed by hysterical laughter. “Tetsu- Don- Sto-” Keiji pushed himself up from the mattress to roll them around, making Kuroo the one who was stuck between a body and the bed now. But Kuroo refused to give up that easily. Trying his best to ignore the elbow that hit his ribs, he continued his unrelenting tickling. He had always loved how ticklish Keiji was, especially under his arms and around his sides. There were a few other spots where Keiji was even more ticklish, but those were too far below their belt-line to be reachable for Kuroo when he didn’t want to risk Keiji escaping. Ignoring another elbow hit, Kuroo intensified his tickling of Keiji’s sides. Bathing in the sounds of Keiji’s squeals and laughter, broken only by breathless panting and broken words, Kuroo turned them back around. 

Their battle in the sheets continued, even as Keiji used his leg strength to add kicks to his means of defence against Kuroo’s hellishly skilled fingers, only getting themselves more and more tangled in the process. Soon after, Kuroo and Keiji found themselves face to face, hot breaths fanning against their flushed cheeks. Kuroo had stopped tickling Keiji, preferring hugging him over tickling him now, while their legs were so entangled with their sheets it was hard to tell who’s legs belonged to who. They didn’t really care though, too busy staring into each other’s eyes, watching their own reflections. 

When Kuroo leaned down, Keiji closed his eyes, awaiting a kiss. When he got what he wanted, he felt warmth filling his belly, but also a dryness in his throat. Kuroo hadn’t kissed his lips, as he had hoped, but his forehead. Keiji was as touched by it as he was disappointed. He didn’t open his eyes, even as Kuroo spoke to him, affection tangible in every syllable.

“Keiji. Tell me. What happened?” Keiji felt his cheeks blush a deeper red. But out of a different reason than prior. “Keiji, please. I want to know what upset you. Let me help you.” Feeling the warmth of Kuroo’s palm against his cheek, Keiji opened his eyes. He didn’t meet Kuroo’s gaze, too embarrassed about Kuroo having seen him like that. 

But as much as his body’s every fiber refused to admit it, Keiji wanted to tell Kuroo. He trusted Kuroo. He also knew that it wasn’t fair of him to keep these things from Kuroo. Especially, since they concerned him as well. That didn’t make it easier though. At least not a lot.

“It’s nothing big, really,” Keiji finally spoke up. He was being difficult and he knew it. But he needed to hear some kind of confirmation anyway.

“Doesn’t matter whether it’s a big or a small thing. As long as it concerns you, it’s important to me.” And just like that it was easier for Keiji to breath. Of course, he was still embarrassed about the matter, but Kuroo’s words were exactly what he needed, giving him the necessary strength to trust in his boyfriend.

Smiling slightly, Keiji leant his forehead against Kuroo’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. It was a heavy mix of sweat, due to their recent activities, leather, probably from the leather suits in his limousine, and the expensive perfume he used for work when he had to do things aside from singing. Keiji liked it. It was grounding. “I was cleaning the apartment earlier. The tv was on, only as background noise initially. Then I heard your name mentioned.” Keiji took a moment to breath, trying not to let himself be overtaken by his previous anxiety. Kuroo hummed lowly, his hand brushing through Keiji's locks. “I was one of those star magazines. They were talking about your next concert and how-” Keiji swallowed, fighting his nerves “- how some  _ experts _ assume you'll introduce you ‘ _ secret girlfriend _ ’ soon.”

Kuroo had to force himself not to halt in his task of scratching Keiji’s scalp. He knew it would only scare Keiji more if he did. But hearing what Keiji was saying, understanding what he was implying, made it hard for Kuroo to keep calm and not blow off at his manager for letting something like that slip. 

Keiji and Kuroo had met during a lecture at university. And, while Kuroo had been smitten from the first moment - who wouldn't when it came to Akaashi fucking Keiji? - Keiji had needed more time than a group project to open up to Kuroo. But when he finally did, it wasn't just the best darn day in Kuroo’s life, but it was also the day when finally came to understand. Akaashi Keiji was special, in more ways than just his almost ethereal beauty and sharp smarts. He never put a term to it and Kuroo would rather rot in hell than making him put a label on it. While there were even more things making him special, to Kuroo, the most obvious were that Keiji didn't care about which gender section he was in when he was searching for clothes, his appearance changing as often with his mood as his expression stayed neutral.   


To those who weren't allowed insight into Akaashi Keiji, Akaashi seemed uncaring towards others opinion of him. As someone who was allowed such honor, Kuroo knew this wasn't exactly wrong. Akaashi didn't care what people thought about him. But Keiji cared for what people thought of those close to him. More than anything, Keiji was afraid of causing trouble to those dear to him by being himself. 

Or, like in their current situation, Akaashi was afraid Kuroo’s young career as a singer, a dream he had been working on since long before they had met, would come to a sudden end, because his ‘ _ girlfriend’  _ wasn't who everyone expected  _ her  _ to be.

Despite having dated since the beginning of Kuroo’s head start career, they  _ somehow  _ had always managed to keep Akaashi’s identity hidden. Of course, there had been various times where they had been seen and photographed together. But so far they had always been lucky in the regard that Akaashi’s face had stayed hidden, either by his hair, longer now than it was when they met, overdimensional sunglasses, hats or other requipments. His androgynous appearance, though, had made people jump to conclusions, nobody from Kuroo’s management had bothered to correct. It wasn’t a big deal anyway, seeing as none of them had planned on coming out yet, anyway.  (Not that Kuroo was scared, mind you, he just didn't care what people thought of them.) 

But apparently someone in Kuroo’s management had fucked up. (Because Kuroo refuses to believe one of his friends or family would ever slip up like this.)

And now it was Keiji who carried all the worry on his shoulders.

Kuroo felt guilty.

Contemplating what to do, Kuroo held Keiji close. He kissed his temple, nuzzled his neck, his fingers playing with dark locks, all the while whispering to Keiji that everything will be fine.

“It doesn't matter what any of them says. I love you, my friends and family love you.” 

“What does it matter what people think we have never met personally?”

“If people stop listening to my songs because I'm dating the most amazing person in the world, then let them. I don't need ‘ _ fans’  _ who don't accept me or the person I love the most as what we are.”

“If you want to cut your hair, if you want to stop wearing certain clothes, then do it. But don't do it because you don't want them to judge me. I'm happy when you're happy and I know you won't be happy when you'll change yourself to meet  _ their  _ standards. They don't matter. What matters is  _ us. _ ”

The more he spoke, the calmer Keiji got. His shoulders became less stiff, his hand’s grip on his shirt less suffocating, the tremble in his home regressed, his breathing got deeper and less hectic. All in all it seemed as if Keiji was completely relaxed. Yet, something was still missing. 

Keiji still didn't agree with Kuroo, didn't show any proof for actually believing his words. It wasn't that he didn't belief Kuroo's words either, but somehow there was a part of his worry that he just couldn't let go off. Instead he hid it away, acting like it didn't exist.

Kuroo refuses to accept that. 

He decided to make one last attempt. 

Hopefully, Keiji would finally believe him then.

“Wait here, I’ll be back in a few seconds.” Kuroo saw the confusion in Keiji’s beautiful green eyes as he pulled away, but instead of explaining, he quietly, quickly disentangled their legs from the too warm sheets. 

Watching an unusual serious Kuroo leave their bedroom, Keiji stayed where he was, his thoughts a confused mess as he tried to figure out what Kuroo planned to do, but he couldn't come up with anything. More than anything else, Keiji disliked not having control of what was going on around him. And, not knowing something, was definitely part of that. Ignoring Keiji Kuroo’s words, Keiji followed him to the living room. 

“What are you doing?” Surprised by the unexpected voice behind him, Kuroo flinched, stumbling to prevent whatever he was holding in his arms from falling to the carpeted floor as his grip had loosened in his surprise.

“Keiji! I told you to wait in bed!” Kuroo screeched, refusing to turn around and show what he was holding, as he glanced warily over his shoulder at Keiji, his expression half accusation, half panic. Keiji would have snorted, if he wasn’t so confused over Kuroo’s behaviour. 

That didn’t mean his confusion prevented him from smirking at his boyfriend’s display of his amazing ability to make an idiot out of himself. “I never agreed to that. I’m not your loyal lap dog. What are you planning, Tetsu?” Seeing his boyfriend’s blush upon the use of his petname didn’t help in diminishing his smirk, either. Instead, it only made it grew bigger. Much to Kuroo’s anguish and to Keiji’s amusement. 

Keiji stared at the way Kuroo’s jaw tightened, crunching with his teeth. It was obvious to him that Kuroo was fighting with himself about whether he should insist on Keiji listening to him or giving in and simply telling him now. 

Keiji knew he had won, when Kuroo sighed, his shoulders falling as the tension left his body together with his breath. 

“Fine. I’ll tell you. But you have to sit down on the couch, okay?” Keiji blinked at him. For a short moment he considered refusing again. Then he reconsidered when he saw Kuroo’s gaze waver, indicating nervousness. Nodding curtly, Akaashi walked to their couch and sat down. By the time he was facing Kuroo again, the taller man was settling down on the armrest, one foot resting on the furniture, as he was finally facing Keiji, revealing what he had tried to hide. It was a guitar. 

Keji’s thoughts came to a sudden halt. His eyes widened, his breath labored, as he repetitively went from staring blankly at the guitar to staring blankly at Kuroo who’s blush deepened due to the new, more intense attention. Akaashi kept staring, even as Kuroo took a deep breath, his adam’s apple bobbing soon after.

“Originally, I had planned to show it to you as the highlight of our next concert. I meant for it to be big, with mist machines and flashlights and a large audience and background singers and the others playing together with me. But, right now, I think maybe it would be better if I were to play it for you now, alone?” Keiji didn’t know why Kuroo was forming the sentence as a question. But that was okay, seeing as not a lot of Kuroo’s words made sense to him right now. Highlight? Flashlights? Background singers? What was he saying? Keiji felt himself blush, wondering who of them was resembling a tomato more. 

Kuroo ran his down his guitar, once, and swallowed again. “I’m aware that this might seem very weird to you know, but, Keiji, please listen, okay? Because, I wrote this for you.” And without waiting for Keiji to get a grip on himself and respond with actual words rather than a dizzy nod, Kuroo started to play on his guitar. The notes seemed simple to Keiji, yet he found beauty in them. 

And then Kuroo started singing and Keiji’s world stopped spinning.

“You might not think you’re a supermodel, but you look like one to me.

I would rather have your picture on my phone than on the cover of a magazine.

It’s hard to think that a girl like you had any insecurities.” 

Despite his initial nervousness, Kuroo got visibly calmer the longer he played, eventually to the point that he even dared to wink at Keiji as he sang the word ‘girl’ and Keiji felt his cheeks grow hot enough to fry an egg. His smile made Kuroo relax more, enabling him to continue singing with an honest smile that would guarantee Keiji a ticket to hell, if he were to believe in these things.

“It’s funny how all the things that you would change are all things that are cute to me.”

If he had found the power to say anything, Keiji would have cursed Kuroo for doing this to him.

Instead, though, Keiji could only stare at Kuroo as he fought the tears daring to cloud his vision.

“And I know you don’t believe me.

And you think that I’m a fool.” 

Keiji didn’t know how it happened, how he found the strength to do it, but somehow he managed to whisper a “fool” in the break before Kuroo’s next line. The singer’s eyes crinkled with an infectious smile.

“But I don’t care. Maybe ....

You’ll never see in you what I see.”

Keiji whispered “definitely never”, but Kuroo didn’t let that affect his singing. It only caused him to hold eye contact with Keiji, wordlessly forbidding him from looking away. By this point, Keiji was too weak to refuse him.

“The little things you do that make me go crazy,

I’m not crazy,

You’re perfectly perfect to me.”

He pronounced every word with overflowing affection and honesty in his voice and eyes, making it impossible for Keiji to even try doubting him. His heart beat fast, swollen with emotions he failed to hide. He wanted to raise his arm and wipe the tears away that were by now freely running down his cheeks, but he didn’t, since he didn't wanting to miss anything. Not the words that seemed fall from Kuroo’s lips like a thousand love confessions, not the way his cheeks flushed with the fondness of first love, and definitely not the way his golden eyes were glowing with honey and starlight, a warmth in their glimmer that was directed towards Keiji alone and nobody else.

It was only when Kuroo sang the last notes, too soon followed by silence, that the spell that seemed to have held Keiji in place was broken. Unable to hold himself back anymore, he crawled towards Kuroo, not even waiting for him to lay down his guitar, before he slung his arms around his shoulders, his face hidden in Kuroo’s neck. A pair of warm, strong arms engulfed his back, holding him as close as possible without the guitar getting in the way. Keiji felt his heart burst with affection, the embrace’s warmth and safety allowing him for once to lay open his feelings. “Thank you, Tetsurou, thank you.” Kuroo didn’t say anything. His only responses were tender kisses to Keiji’s temple and hair as he held him close, allowing Keiji to be as vulnerable as he wanted.

Keiji lost all feel for time as he was engulfed by Kuroo’s warmth and his scent, too sweaty for Keiji’s usual taste, but grounding for his current, in emotion drowning, self. His tears stopped and also the feeling of having had his chest torn open to reveal his raw heart, lessened. Yet, he didn’t move away from Kuroo, far too content with their current position. Until it wasn’t enough anymore.

Kuroo kissed his forehead, his temple, his lips moving further down to kiss his cheek and Keiji automatically turned his head to press their lips together. They didn’t leave it at one kiss, but they didn’t deepen them either. Both of them were content enough to feel each other’s warmth and tasting the salt of their dried tears. Even as they stopped kissing and Keiji only moved away enough to have the space he needed to take a proper look on Kuroo. They didn’t make any attempt at dissolving the tangle of their limbs.

Kuroo stared at Keiji with a mix of devotion and expectation, his warm eyes practically screaming ‘What do you think?’, while his face was relaxed, bearing an easy smile, seeming to tell him ‘It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.’ Keiji smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against Kuroo’s.

“... You’re such a sap.” His smile widened as he heard Kuroo’s mock-insulted gasp.

“But I’m your sap!” Keiji didn’t have to see to know Kuroo was grinning teasingly.

“Yeah. Why again?” Keiji knew his voice was filled with mirth and not as neutral as he would prefer it on any other day, but he couldn’t find it in him to mind. Not when he could feel Kuroo’s chest rumble against his in a muted chuckle or Kuroo’s hot breath against his lips.

“Keiji, you love me!” Keiji chuckled at the certainty in Tetsurou’s voice. He leaned further towards Tetsurou, until their lips brushed. Then, Keiji whispered, “I do.” A moment later, his lips were swallowed and warmth spread from his lips all the way to his toes. Keiji didn’t know how it happened, but he truly loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't believe Kuroo. He's a liar. He didn't write the song himself. And neither did I. It's 'Perfectly Perfect' by Simple Plan.


End file.
